In My Arms
by Rowan'sSecrets
Summary: Crystal Waters is a transfer student to Midtown High. She doesn't quite get what is going to be dramatically change by this move. Also, why does everyone hate Peter? And why is he naked in an alley? Set during Spiderman Homecoming, some spoilers, rated M for course language and some sexual themes later on.
1. Prologue

Hello guys! I'm back! I know it has been a while, but bear with me while I write this long author's note. As you may have already seen, Divergent Games has been removed. I just could not find the time nor the motivation to write, and to be honest I was ashamed of what I had put on the web for everyone on this site to read. This next story is one that I have been wanting to write for a long time so hopefully updates will be a more regular occurrence. If you are new to my account, welcome, I'm so glad you found it and I hope you enjoy it. Now, without any further ado, here is _In My Arms_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers nor am I making any money off this fanfic. I only own my OC

 _Prologue_

Why did I decide to take a bunch of hard classes my junior year? I know it's like a rite of passage, but it was honestly so dumb. I want to be a teacher for god's sake, what is the point of AP Physics? Nothing, there is literally no point, especially considering I want to teach English, which has absolutely nothing to do with Science, which is exactly why I want to teach it. I just love the way that words fit together and how stories have so much meaning behind them. I want to teach that to students, to make them understand how words can impact lives. I should know, my entire life was drastically impacted by one sentence. "Hi, my name's Peter, Peter Parker, and yes, I can show you where the AP Physics classroom is."


	2. Chapter 1:Beginnings

Hey guys, here is another update, I have really enjoyed reading comments of helpful criticism and I am glad that people are looking forward to reading my work 😊

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers and am making no monetary gain from this writing

Chapter 1: Beginnings

As I have said before, English is a very important part of my life. When I was younger, my mom would always tell me "Words have power, so make yours mean something". From that point on, I was always very careful with my words and I never said anything I didn't mean. Because if my mom told me something, I took it to heart. I think this is why I immediately judge people as soon as they talk. There very speech is immediately analyzed and carefully considered in my brain. I form my first impression based almost solely on speech. This is probably why the first person I met at Midtown would become my only best friend there. Peter was an unusual soul, and I could somewhat understand why his only friends in the entire world were Ned and the Scholastic Decathlon Team. He was extraordinarily talented when it came to academics, the only thing he struggled with was English, which is where we started to develop a great friendship.

I had transferred to Midtown High in the beginning of my junior year. I did not know anyone because I was from Michigan, a completely different state. Midtown looked so intimidating compared to my old school, which was significantly smaller. I timidly walked down the halls, trying desperately to find the AP Physics classroom when my life was changed. I was walking down the hall, not paying attention to where I was going, when I suddenly ran into what felt like a brick wall. Next thing I knew I was significantly closer to the floor and my schedule and notebook were strewn across the hallway. "I am so so sorry, I didn't see you there," I heard a voice say from above me. I looked up and saw him standing there. He honestly looked really adorable standing there with an apologetic grin on his face and a happy twinkle in his dark brown eyes. He reached out a hand for me to take. As I was getting up I noticed he had a notebook titled "AP Physics", so I figured he could help me out. It was the least he could do for me. I decided to introduce myself as well, so that we would not have that awkward stumbling over trying to figure out the other person's name.

"Hi, I am Crystal Waters, can you by chance show me where the AP Physics classroom is?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Hi Crystal," he responded. "My name's Peter, Peter Parker, and yes I can show you where the AP physics classroom is." He offered me his arm, and I blushed and accepted it and we walked down the hall to class. During the class, we sat next to each other and got to know each other better whilst doing prepping for the lab that we were going to do on tomorrow, which was based on the summer homework. I learned that he was on the Scholastic Decathlon Team and that he was a major Star Wars nerd. Now I can't say that I am a super fan, but I definitely know enough to keep up in a conversation. He also really enjoys science and math, but struggles with English. This I thought was a perfect opportunity for me to chime in and I told him that we could be study buddies, he would help me with math and I could help him with English. He thought this was a great idea and beamed at me. Overall, not a bad start to my first day as a junior at Midtown High.

After school, Peter met me at my locker with his friend Ned. Ned was very funny and I could see why Peter got along with him so well. Peter told me that he had a team meeting tonight so we couldn't study but that we should exchange numbers so that we can figure out a schedule. I handed him my phone and he handed me his and we both put our numbers into the phones. When we had switched back he texted me a smiley emoji which I thought was pretty cute. Then, he hurried off to get to practice, shooting me a smile over his shoulder as he ran, leaving me standing at my locker with Ned, a stupid grin plastered on my face.

"So," asked Ned, turning towards me," how did you and Peter meet?" I told him about this morning and how I had accidentally run into Peter and how kind he was to offer to show me where the AP Physics classroom was. "Ah, so you are another Brainiac I take it?" I laughed and told him yes, because Peter and I shared many classes together, in fact only two of my classes were not AP classes and they were Gym and Economics, and that was only because they did not offer AP levels of these classes. Ned and I talked a little bit after that, but then I checked my phone and realized that I was going to be late for work if I didn't get a move on. I quickly said goodbye to Ned and ran outside and down the block to this Pizza Parlor that I worked at.

I grabbed my apron from my bag and changed in the bathroom. Then, I clocked in and started grabbing dirty dishes from different tables and bringing them to the back to clean. I had to work this job because my mom was really sick and she had to quit her job because she got too tired and it was not helping her get better. My dad left us, my mom, my brother, and I, when my brother was three and I was six. My mom was devastated, but she tried to stay so strong for us, which was part of the reason she got so sick. When she got sick, I took on an extra job and we moved to a smaller apartment building so that we could afford to pay rent every month. Almost all of our meals were bought at the 99-cent store and we never had name brand clothing, unless it could be found at Goodwill or Salvation Army. Now, I don't want you to think we were extremely poor and borderline homeless because that wasn't our situation at all. We were only budgeting so that I could go to Midtown High and then later go to college. We saved most of the money I spent and put it into a savings account so that it could earn interest.

When my shift ended, I clocked out and started walking towards the apartment building I called home. It wasn't that far of a walk and I am glad that we were able to find an apartment that was in such close proximity to both the school and my work. It was around 9:00 at night so it was already pretty dark out. I stuck to busy streets and places that were well lit and luckily, I made it to my apartment building safely. When I opened the door, I was greeted by my brother, Nathan, who was currently making dinner, and my mom, Jan, who was asleep in the old lazy boy recliner that had been left by the previous owners of the apartment. I knelt next to my mother and kissed her on the cheek and then dropped off my bags in my room. I walked back into the kitchen where my brother was making boxed macaroni and cheese along with hot dogs. "How was school today?" I asked my brother.

"It was ok," he replied. "I miss my old school though. It was weird having to get used to everything again. What about you? How was your day?"

"It was really good," I said smiling, remembering Peter and how he had helped me. "I made a new friend today. He was really nice and he shares a lot of classes with me."

"Wait a minute, did you just say he?"

"Yes I did, his name is Peter Parker and he seems really nice."

"I'm sure he does Crystal, doesn't mean I'm not going to find him and tell him to keep the hell away from my sister."

"Nate, I am older than you by three years, I can take care of myself. Besides, he is a total nerd just like me, he could hardly hurt a fly much less me."

"Don't give me that Crystal, you know you have to be careful around strangers. He could find out about, you know."

"I know, but he doesn't even suspect anything yet, he just thinks I'm a normal teenage girl with no terrible past and definitely no secrets. I'll be fine." Nathan shook his head at me but didn't say anything more besides asking me to set the table. We both ate in silence after that. I offered to feed mom but he shook his head saying that I did enough for this family. I got up, cleaned the dishes, took a short shower, and then settled down at my desk to do homework. I quickly reviewed the notes from each of my classes, and by the time I was done, it was close to midnight. I was extremely grateful that class did not start until 8:00, otherwise I would be absolutely dead tomorrow. As it was I was super tired and just wanted to go to bed. As my eyes were shutting, I managed to reply to Peter a quick goodnight before falling dead asleep.


End file.
